


South Park Adult Pictures

by FlamingGamingFruit



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Literal porn, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingGamingFruit/pseuds/FlamingGamingFruit
Summary: Sometimes money is hard to come by. Sometimes its even worse when you're a junior in college, jobless and your Dad just lost his job...He'd never tell his mother about this... but sometimes people have to make sacrifices for their necessities. Leopold 'Butters' Stotch knew this was why he was standing outside this den of sleeze and vice... and why he was gonna walk in and strike a deal with the owner inside.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving this story a try... I haven't written anything in a long ass time... of course the first thing I'm writing is porn. 
> 
> I'm aware there may be a lot of spelling mistakes... I don't have Word or any way to spell check... apologies on my end. I started writing this at 4:00 and didn't stop until 6:10

"Butters... I'm so sorry its come to this." Linda Stotch told her son over the phone line. The blonde bit at his knuckle nervously. He only ever called his mother once a week, to give her an update on his progress in school. So when he was busy doing school work in his dorm, and he heard a familiar ringtone sound off from his phone 2 days sooner than expected... he had to rush over. 

"Your father lost his job. Most of the company has been laid off." was how the conversation began after pleasantries had been exchanged. He felt his heart sink. Leopold 'Butters' Stotch had been in college for 3 years, working towards his masters in Psychology... and this simple statement had all but knocked the wind from his sails as his mother wept on the other line. 

His hard work felt like it was at the end of the line. "Momma... Momma, its okay. It's not your fault... or Dad's fault." he said as she cried harder. "I just know how hard you've worked, Butters... I can't stand thinking you'll have to leave after all this." She said as he gulped. 

Butters had been a perfect student ever since he'd entered high school, his parents heavily reinforcing the importance of his education. Honor Roll, these days, just wasn't enough. He needed straight A's. Studying hard wasn't enough. Show Choir/Drama Club and Track Team looked good on resumes. Nothing shy of the best would get you the Grants and Scholorships. 

Yet, despite all of his hard work, he didn't make Valedictorian. Saludatorian looked great on resumes... but it was forever a sign that despite his hard work, he'd always be getting the short end of the stick. His Grants and Scholorships had covered nearly all of his expenses... but he still had to take a loan in the price of six thousand dollars. His parents had agreed to take care of the payments as long as his grades stayed excellent. 

Until today. 

His parents had steady work, and just one job between them had been enough to keep the roof over their heads (Which he learned over many lessons of learning taxes with his mom)... but with his dad unemployed... they would need to use their funds for their house only, with no excess income to make his loan payments. Debt meant that once his semester ended... there was no chance that he was getting back in until the debt had been settled. His stomach was heavy with dread. His eyes were heavy with tears... his body was heavy with white hot fear. 

"What about a job?" he suggested, before adding, "Not you... me. I can trade income for Loan Payments. Make an arrangement with the school?" he said as his mother wept a bit more, "Oh Butters... I'm so sorry its come to that..." She said, voice obviously racked with soreness from crying. 

"Don't worry Momma... you supported me for so long, I may as well take a worry or two off your mind." He said, reassuring her fears. Linda sobbed a bit more before saying, "How did I ever get so lucky with my son? Just... just let me know how it goes, Butters... I'll call back in a week." 

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too Leopold."

~~~

Butters could only dream that this type of goal would be easy... but those were dreams. The reality of this situation was that most campus jobs that offered supplemental income in exchange for loan payments had already been taken. No teachers needed aid. No Library needed its books stocked. After several days chasing leads all over campus, Leopold Stotch felt pretty damn lost... 

But... he was ever aware that to every failed lead, the idea of the alternative idea he had seemed more and more appealing. 

Several months Prior, back when the leaves were still green on the trees... he'd been in his Advanced Theories of Psychotherapy when a very tired young lady took the seat beside him. 

"Wendy?" he asked as she pulled out her laptop and he offered her a cup of coffee from his thermos, which she thankfully took from him, downing the liquid in a few gulps. "Thanks, Butters." she said as he gave her a concerned look and poured himself a cup. "You look like crap." He stated bluntly, which had the brunette smiling and chuckling lightly. "No kidding. Work had me busy until 2... had to get home and finish my homework, and then had barely a couple of hours to sleep, get a shower and get over here." She said as she yawned, causing the blonde to follow suit. 

"What..." he said, exhaling his yawn, "Do you do that has you so darn busy?" Wendy immediatly met his question with quickly shifting eyes, making sure that no one was listening. 

"Listen, Butters," She said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I trust you... I mean, we went to school together and I liked you then so..." She finished by slipping a small card to the boy. 

Butters eyes went wide when he saw what the card read. 

"South Park Pictures. High Class Adult Entertainment for everybody." followed by an address and phone number. 

"Wendy... is this... por-" her hand slapped over his mouth an instant later. "Shush up, loudmouth... yes. It is. The income had been amazing. I do what the directors want with whoever they ask me to... I've been able to pay a crap load of my loans by myself..." 

Butters nodded as her hand was taken back and he took a breath. "That much? Is it safe?" 

"Completely. All actors and actresses have to pass a blood test, and wear condoms at the actors request. All the girls are given free birth control."

"That seems so... odd." he admitted. What else could he say? I mean, he would never judge Wendy for what she did but... he could never imagine himself doing that type of thing. 

"Eh, once you get past the awkwardness, get the first check and realize how empowering it can be.." 

"Empowering?" He asked, incredulous at the idea that having sex on camera could be empowering. 

"You're damn right. They put me in a room with a girl, or a guy... or a few people... and we walk out getting paid a few hundred bucks because lonely people prefer watching people have sex. Even you could do it... if you wanted. They do plenty of gay porn, and nobody would force you into sessions youre not comfortable with." 

Butters waved her off, "It may work for you but I'm pretty good on money for now... I appreciate the offer."   
~~~

God, foresight was a bitch. If he could see himself as he was now through the eyes of himself a few months back, he would have found an actual job instead of now pondering the idea of selling his body to pay off his loan payments. 

He inhaled deeply as he knew in his mind that there was no way he was getting around this. Off campus work that wasn't South Park Adult Pictures wouldn't pay enough and be too much of a hassle to handle, considering he had a bus pass and nothing more. 

With his mind resolute, he pulled out his phone and scrolled down to Wendy's number in the phone before pressing Call.

"Hey Wendy... I was wondering if I could talk with you about that work you were telling me about.."


	2. The Auditon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan takes Butters and shows him the ropes... not literally. 
> 
> Not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will feature multiple pairings when it comes to sex. Mainly, it's gonna be M/M but I like to be inclusive. So there will be multiple pairings. Prepare your body.

He'd been standing outside the studio, holding the card between his index and forefinger for what felt like a solid fifteen minutes... considering the idea of just waiting on the bus and going back to his dorm and praying for a miricle. 

'Mom will never forgive me if she finds out...' 

'You'll never forgive yourself.' 

'Is money worth your dignity?' 

But then his mind was equally plagued by what may happen if he didn't show up to this meeting. 

'Mom will never forgive herself if I don't finish.' 

'I'll never go anywhere without a degree... not really.' 

'I really need the money. No one says I have to do it forever...' 

He bit his knuckle again as he spotted the 12:15... coming towards him and beckoning him home... where he wasn't a damn porn star. 

With that in mind, he stepped across the road, resolute now in what had to be done to ensure his future... he would always miss the shot he didn't take... and if he missed this opportunity, there was no way he was getting another chance. And there was no guarentee of any other work in town that could actually help him. 

He needed this. 

The door opened with a smooth motion and he was immediatly hit with a perfect temperate heat, washing away the cold from the air outside. He removed his coat to hang on the rack as he surveyed the room. There was a reception area with a desk, a woman shuffling through a stack of papers behind the desk. There was a wide hall way that split off into several rooms, a sign hanging above most. Several of them were lit, most likely informing any curious passerbys that the room was occupado. 

On the wall opposite the hall, there were two figures standing in front of a small wall of monitors. On the monitors themselves... was the actual product produced in the studio. Several monitors were lit up, showing several types of sexual act. Women, men, a mix of the two and groups getting it on with one another. 

The figures themselves were very different. The one on the left was tall, and broad shouldered with stylish, short black hair under a beanie. He wore a tight black shirt and a pair of relax fit jeans. The other figure was a bit overweight. But unlike his porn-viewing counterpart, he had well styled brown hair and wore a pinstripe suit that was obviously well made. 

Their heads turned to meet him once his coat was hung and the two gave him a smile and a wave. 

"Damn, Cartman... Wendy wasn't lying when she said the new meat was cute." he said, giving the suddenly shy boy a sly wink. 

"No Stan... no she did not. He'll fit right in." Cartman said as he walked forward and held out his hand to the young blonde and shook it. "Wendy mentioned you were coming by at this time... Welcome to South Park Adult Pictures, my little slice of chaos in the city of Denver. Wendy told us a bit about your situation." 

Butters nodded, "I'm sure you've heard the story before." he said, which had him met with a nod, "Only too well." Stan said as Butters met his face properly for the first time. 

This was Stan freaking Marsh. Running back for the football team and all around playboy with the guys and girls on campus. "I remember you from Psyche 101 Sophomore year.. I always remember the cute faces. I won't tell anybody if you don't." He said with another cheeky wink and Butters nodded, cheeks burning with embarassment. 

Cartman reinserted himself back into the conversation, "Well, whatever your situation, I think you'll fit in here perfectly if you can pass the physical." he said as Butters nodded, "I need to go get a Physical?" he asked as the two men, as well as the secretary, began chuckling at his innocence. 

"Oh yeah... he definatly fits in. Customers won't be able to restrain themselves." Stan said as Cartman coughed and regained his composure. 

"No, no Butters... that's not the same type of physical we give here." He said as the realization sunk in Butter's mind. "That's why Stan is here today. He's here to take you through the basics of what you'll be doing here... we'll find your boundaries and then work to make a work schedule that matches your interests and time frame." He said as Butters nodded. 

He wasn't expecting to walk through the door and find out he'd be doing it with Stan Marsh. 

"Now... I do want to warn you," Cartman said as he gestured down the hall, having the two follow behind him. "There are many clients who pay a lot of money to see certain actors do certain actions. At times, we may get a large donation for a specific type of entertainment... while most scenes are set up within perimeters we set... if the money is right, we may have you star in a scene that you didn't agree too. In return, you get a double cut on the profits." 

Butters immediatly felt warning bells ringing in his head before Cartman raised his hand, "Now now... we won't really force you to do it. This always remains as your choice. But when a few thousand dollars is on the table, most of our actors don't say no. But don't worry. It'll never be anything horrific or outside your capabilities. For Example, Stan has informed us he is Pansexual. He will sleep with all actors and actresses on set. You, on the other hand, are Homosexual. We won't force you to be with women, and such. But for now... we need to get you into the showers." 

Stan smirks, "You and I will be in there alone, and I'll show you a few things that happen during our sessions. For this session, you won't be recorded. But Cartman and a few actors will watch you and I in the other room." 

"And with that, we set the safeword. We're going with Serendipity." Cartman said, before continuing, "We choose a word that you would never say if you were having a good time. If you're uncomfortable, or you want Stan to stop, you just say that word once. It's all over, you can leave. No questions, and no second tries." He finished as Butters nodded. 

He'd barely spoken a word since he'd arrived. "I understand. So, do I just go in there and-" 

Suddenly, Stan was leapt upon by a thin figure, which he proceded to spin and kiss. 

The figure was revealed to be a short red haired slender framed male... wearing nothing but green tank top and black boy shorts that hid little from peeping eyes. He filled them out quite fully. 

When the lovebirds broke apart, the red head finally seemed to notice their company. 

"Hey Mr. Fatass." he said, tongue stuck out at Cartman as the Brunette frowned, "Shush your pretty mouth, Jew. Or I'll have the others fill it-" Stan cleared his throat as the Jew turned his head back to the blonde. 

"Ahh... this must be the fresh meat we got today... I'm Kyle. Kyle Brofloski... I think we had Calculus together freshman year." he said as Butters came to the shocking realization that literally most of the actors at this place were people he knew from college, or back in high school like Wendy. 

Now he understood her need for secrecy with the knowledge. She didn't want anyone outed at the school. Being gay was one thing... but Porn was different. Slut shaming was still very real. 

"Kyle's my boyfriend... best friend... and partner in porn." he said, hand cracking lightly across the red head's shapely rump. "Yup... we got into the business last year. Most people quit... but a few of us remain." he said as he backed up and pulled the raven's hand over his chest, smaller fingers entwining with Stan's lage hand. 

Kyle sighed, "But lucky for you, you get to enjoy my man's time... while I get to watch. Nervous?" 

Butters swallowed at the idea of Stan's boyfriend watching him from the other room... somehow it seemed easier when most of the faces that would be watching him remained anonymous. "I wasn't before." He admitted, biting his knuckes. 

Kyle smirked at him again, "Don't be, beautiful... I'm not stingy or possessive. Just relax and let my man take care of you..." he said, licking his lips at the thought. 

Stan chuckled, "We like blondes..." 

Butters felt his steadily cooling cheeks heat up again. "Back to business... Kyle, please go set up with the others. These two have work to do." he said as Kyle and Stan shared one last goodbye kiss. 

"Break a leg, cutie." Kyle said as he poked the blonde's nose before walking down the hall, shame out the window.

"Now, Butters... Stan is going to set up while you and I go sign a few documents... and quickly discuss your preferences." 

~~~~

No Protection, a set list of kinks he'd be okay with, and a waiver saying he wouldn't speak of the actors outside of the studio to non-actors whether or not he was hired. With the paperwork filed away, he instructed Butters to go to the showers and strip naked... and go with the flow. Anything that felt right, he should do. Make it natural. 

He knew there were several eyes upon him as his pants fell to his legs and he folded them in the corner. These thoughts rushing through his mind had heat and desire rushing through his body. 

He bit his lip, already hard through his underwear. He wasn't the biggest fellow around... or big at all... but many would agree that it suited his smooth, small and slender body. He didn't need large assets when he had a luscious round bum for his partner to enjoy. 

Stan thought it added to his charm. Little boy, little dick... he was the ideal twink, and he knew people would love him for that, and his innocent face. He smirked as he slowly walked up behind the boy, already nude and his partner unawares of his presence. 

Butters tensed up as the Football star touched his arm and began rubbing up and down. "S-Stan..?" He said, in a voice that had him twitching in desire at the sound. "Yes, little princess?" he said as his lips found themselves by the blonde's ear, left hand gripping Butters' hand as his right began rubbing up and down. 

His reactions were incredible by both Stan and the viewers. His body arched into the touch, immediatly setting him into passioned moans as if he was being shocked. It was damn near imposible to fake feelings like this. He was really feeling it and they had barely started. 

"Shit, why are you so fucking hot?" he asked as his right hand immediatly set upon gripping the blonde's ass. 

Butters wasted no time in pressing it into his hand, relishing the feeling his strong hands upon him. It wasn't even remotely acting. The Blonde had only made love once in high school... and he knew he was a very sensitive to simple touches. 

He yelped as Stan's hand cracked his ass cheek sharply. 

"Strip naked and run the shower, princess... I need to feel you on me." he said as the blond nodded, walking forward and pulling his boxers down... making Stan visibly twitch with excitement. 

Butters felt a bit weak willed, his dick already leaking with desire for the football star. His body shaking with a mixture of nervousness and excitement as a hot spray cascaded over his body, shining his smooth skin like a diamond. 

Stan gripped the base of himself as Butters ran his hands through his locks and he began stroking slowly. 

Butters couldn't take his eyes off the appendage when it came into sight, making him swallow. He smirked, "What, Princess? Never seen a dick this big? I'm not surprised..." he said, eyes falling on his partners own appendage. Butters bit his lip as a wave of heat and pleasure rippled through his body. Stan stepped forward and pressed their bodies together. "You like that? Like it when I talk dirty to you, princess?" he said as the blonde nodded, unable to speak with his head swimming in his own thoughts. 

"Good girl." He said as he pressed his lips to the blondes... resulting in a surprised moan as Stan lifted him by the buttocks. The blonde wrapped his legs around his waist as the two kissed with fervor, tongues and moans flying freely in the bathroom. resounding and entirely audible to any watching. 

Stan lifted him a bit higher, with ease, teeth biting gently into his neck and collarbone. 

Butters dug his hands into Stan's shoulder and scalp as jolts of pleasure rushed through his nerves. "Ah!? Stan, that's- its so-" he said, unable to form a coherent sentence in the throughs of his love making. 

"Good? Tell Daddy how much you love it princess..." he said as his nipped the man's shoulder good. Butters responded with a series of very embarassed moans. Stan wanted to be called Daddy now? 

He was likely just taking him through a small list of kinks to discover if he had anymore he hadn't mentioned or knew about. But Butters found he loved whatever the football star did to him. 

Moments later, Stan slowly had the blonde loosened and back on shakey knees. Stan found it incredibly easy to maneuver him onto them when he was ready to continue, engorged and red dick stuck directly in Butters face, which was red with heavily lidded eyes in the throughs of his ecstasy. "Suck it Princess..." He said as the blonde began tentatively stroking the hard apendage. 

Stan put his hand in the blonde's hair and rubbed gently. "Come on, Princess... you gotta use that pretty mouth..." he said as Butters whimpered at the words. Despite this, he moved his lips tentatively over the swollen head. He watched Stan tighten his grip and shudder in desire. The Blonde grew ever more confident as he watched the Football Star feel pleasure by him. 

He began bobbing as fast as he could manage, left hand fondling his balls. Despite his efforts, he couldn't fit much of the male in his throat, struggling to force more down and managing to get about halfway down before Stan's hand moved to the back of his head. "Inhale when I pull back, princess." He said as he took the initiative and began thrusting into the blonde's mouth. 

Butters had to fight not to gag at the sudden intrusion into his throat... but he did manage to follow Stan's instructions. It wasn'y easy, but he managed to stay calm despite his throat being stretched by the appendage. 

"Fuck... fuck... its too damn tight..." Stan said, as Butters hands came up to grip the male's thigh and sac once more. Stan was practically gushing precum by this point, fucking his tight throat... but he was close, and Butters began bobbing on his own to encourage his finish... until Stan pushed him back quickly as his cock exploded. 

His face was painted with two thick jets of semen, moans echoing as Stan finished loudly. He was shaking and shivering as his last few twitches ended up down the drain of the shower. 

"Sweet fuck princess... that was fucking amazing.." he said as he shakily hoisted up the blonde and kissed his lips, traces of Stan's own semen still on them. That somehow made the kiss hotter for the two as Stan's hand reached behind the male and began squeezing near the bottom of his ass, steadily pulling him forward as their kiss continued. 

He pulled away briefly to whisper to the blonde, "We're not allowed to fuck on the first time... but I definatly want to... make you scream my name like a good boy." Butters whimpered, "I want that too... D-daddy..." he said in what was easily the most adorable thing Stan had ever heard. Stan pecked him again as his hand worked between the blonde's legs. 

"We will... but for now... you need to finish too..." he said as his fingers finally found exactly what they were looking for. Without entering the blonde, Stan immediatly began prodding his prostate from the exterior, setting the blonde off with a loud calvalcade of high moans as his sensitivity was fondled heavily... and it had him finishing moments later onto the tile. 

Finally the moment faded, leaving the two huddled in the shower, washing and kissing as they finished up for the day. Butters was still delireous from the sex, but was recovering nicely as the minutes passed... hed almost forgotten this was being broadcasted. 

Almost. The thought had remained in his mind and as the moments passed, he found he cared less and less about it... the pleasure clouding his mind from worry. 

He and Stan didn't talk much after it was all said and done, but exchanged a few pleasantries and got dressed again. Cartman was waiting outside the office, a small sheen of sweaton his brow when the two left. Stan smirked and Butters ass before he walked to the room where Kyle likely was... and the others who watched him have sex with Stan. 

The Brunette smirked and shook the blonde's hand. "You're hired."


End file.
